se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Ernesto Zedillo/Europa
Europa Occidental Alemania * Ver Ernesto Zedillo - Roman Herzog.jpg| Palabras del presidente Ernesto Zedillo durante la ceremonia en la que dio la bienvenida al Excmo. señor Roman Herzog, presidente de la República Federal de Alemania. México, D.F. zedillo.presidencia.gob.mx Ernesto Zedillo - Helmut Kohl.jpg| El Presidente de la República se reunió con el Sr. Helmut Kohl, Canciller de la República Federal de Alemania. zedillo.presidencia.gob.mx Ernesto Zedillo - Gerhard Schröder.jpg| Gerhard Schroder (ex-canciller Alemania), Josep Piqué, Ernesto Zedillo (ex-president de Mexic) i Joaquin Almunia. fdg/ carles castro Francia * Ver Ernesto Zedillo - Jacques Chirac.jpg| Reunión del doctor Ernesto Zedillo con el Presidente Jacques Chirac y sus comitivas. Foto: Presidencia de la República Europa del Sur Ciudad del Vaticano * Ver Ernesto Zedillo - Juan Pablo II.jpg| El presidente Ernesto Zedillo, durante el encuentro sostenido junto con el Papa Juan Pablo II, con el cuerpo diplomático acreditado en México. Los Pinos. zedillo.presidencia.gob.mx España * Ver Ernesto Zedillo - Juan Carlos I.jpg| El presidente Ernesto Zedillo se reunió comer con el Rey Juan Carlos I de España y con el presidente del Gobierno Español, José María Aznar. Presidencia de la República Ernesto Zedillo - Felipe VI.jpg| Felicitan por su gestión al presidente Ernesto Zedillo el Rey de España y el Gobernador de California. http://zedillo.presidencia.gob.mx Ernesto Zedillo - Felipe González.jpg| Dialogue Leaders: Ernesto Zedillo & Felipe González Inter-American Dialogue Ernesto Zedillo - José María Aznar.jpg| El presidente Ernesto Zedillo se reunió comer con el Rey Juan Carlos I de España y con el presidente del Gobierno Español, José María Aznar. Foto: Sala de Prensa. Presidencia de la Nación Ernesto Zedillo - José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero.jpg| Jordi Pujol, José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero y el ex presidente de México, Ernesto Zedillo - diariodeleón.es Italia * Ver Oscar Luigi Scalfaro - Sin imagen.jpg| El Primer Mandatario de México, doctor Ernesto Zedillo Ponce de León recibió en visita oficial de Estado al señor Oscar Luigi Scalfaro, Presidente de la República Italiana. 28 de marzo de 1996 Lamberto Dini - Sin imagen.jpg| Esta tarde, el presidente de la República, Ernesto Zedillo se reunió en privado con el ministro de Relaciones Exteriores de Italia, Lamberto Dini. Comunicado No. 460. Los Pinos, septiembre 19, 1997. Massimo D'Alema - Sin imagen.jpg| El presidente Ernesto Zedillo recibió al secretario general del Partido Democrático de la Izquierda de Italia, Massimo D'Alema. Comunicado No. 605. Los Pinos, diciembre 5, 1997. Ernesto Zedillo - Romano Prodi.jpg| Ernesto Zedillo y Romano Prodi. BBC Europa del Norte Finlandia * Ver Ernesto Zedillo - Martti Ahtisaari.jpg| Palabras del presidente Ernesto Zedillo, durante la cena de Estado que ofreció, acompañado de su esposa, señora Nilda Patricia Velasco de Zedillo, en honor del excelentísimo señor Martti Ahtisaari, Presidente de la República de Finlandia, y de su esposa, señora Eeva Ahtisaari. zedillo.presidencia.gob.mx Reino Unido * Ver Isabel II - Sin imagen.jpg| Britain's Queen Elizabeth II (centre) with the Mexican President, Ernesto Zedillo and his wife Senora Nilda Patricia Velasco de Zedillo, after the inspection of the guard at Buckingham Palace 14 October. The Zedillos are on a four day official visit to the U Ernesto Zedillo - John Major.jpg| UK: LONDON: MEXICAN PRESIDENT ZEDILLO MEETS WITH JOHN MAJOR. AP Archive. Ernesto Zedillo - Tony Blair.jpg| Scene at Yale: Yale President Richard C. Levin in conversation with Tony Blair (former British Prime Minister) and Ernesto Zedillo (former President of Mexico). Photo: Michael Marsland. Europa Oriental Rusia * Ver Ernesto Zedillo - Vladímir Putin.jpg| El presidente ruso Vladimir Putin se reunió hoy en Moscú con el ex presidente de México, Ernesto Zedillo, el ex presidente estadounidense, Jimmy Carter, el ex secretario General de la ONU, Kofi Annan, y otros miembros del grupo Elders. (Foto: AP ) Ucrania * Ver Leonid Kuchma - Sin imagen.jpg| Versión estenográfica de las palabras del Excmo. señor Leonid Kuchma, presidente de Ucrania, durante la ceremonia de bienvenida que hoy en la mañana le dieron a él y a su esposa Ludmyla Kuchma, con motivo de su visita de Estado a México, el presidente Ernesto Zedillo y su esposa, la señora Nilda Patricia Velasco de Zedillo, en el patio de honor de Palacio Nacional. zedillo.presidencia.gob.mx Fuentes Categoría:Ernesto Zedillo